(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining device, and more particularly to a retaining device for a cover of a sewing machine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A sewing machine generally comprises a cantilever beam disposed on a base and a needle extending downward from the free end portion of the cantilever beam for conducting sewing operations. A working surface is formed on the upper surface of the base, in which a board is formed therein. The board is located under the needle and is openable so that a roll of thread can be inserted into the base. However, the size of the board is small so that the insertion of the roll of thread is difficult.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sewing machines.